Intoxicated
by kissxcontagiously
Summary: I could no more pull away from him than ask the sun to blot out the moon and the stars."


_**Intoxicated**_

**Authoress:** kissxcontagiously

**Rating:** R (sexual content and strong language)

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine.

**Summary: **"I could no more pull away from him than ask the sun to blot out the moon and the stars." A young new DJ has an encounter with the best in the biz, and sparks fly.

**A/N:** This is so incredibly random, I really have no idea how I thought of it or why I'm writing it. I just felt compelled to. This is Harry/Hermione, and is _not_ a "magical world" fic…it's just regular Muggle-ish stuff—clubbin' haha. I apologize in advance if I butchered "DJ lingo". Enjoy.

* * *

_Cadence_ (noun)

1. Balanced, rhythmic flow, as of poetry or oratory.

2. The measure or beat of movement, as in dancing or marching.

3. A progression of chords moving to a harmonic close, point of rest, or sense of resolution.

I thought it fitting as my new identity. I needed one in this new world of thrill, mystery, exhilaration…_music_. Music had always been my greatest desire, but I soon learned I had no talent for making it myself. I did not give up though—music was my life, and I was determined to establish it.

A close friend of mine ran a club in New York—she had grown sick of England and thought a new start in the Big Apple of America would be good for her dream. We'd both always been the "partying" type, so she decided to make a living out of it…and offer me a job for my own dream.

"The DJs here are abysmal," she'd complained to me over the phone. "They can't work the crowds. They don't know music like you do."

After much begging and bribing, I agreed to fly over and start a new life like she had. I would be Cadence, neo DJ at Skyler's. It had a certain ring to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I absolutely _love_ you. Thank you so, so, so, so, _so_ much for this. You have _no_ idea—"

"Good God, Ainslee, shut up and let me work."

"Yes. Well…I was just bringing up a drink for you, it's rather hot in here…of course it is, _you're_ mixing…well, I'll just leave it here for you, see you later!"

I glanced up as Ainslee Skyler began walking out of the booth, waiting for her to latch the door so I could concentrate on the next lineup. It was past midnight—time to change up the sound a little. Something sultry and seductive…hey, better for the clubbers to be shagging in the loos than starting to brawl on the dance floor after too many beers.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you—my sponsor 'discovered' another DJ for me. Apparently, he's been in the business for quite a while—since he was 19, I think she said—and he was looking for a new place to spin. She told me he's the best there is, and that I needed him since I had so few DJs anyway…he'll be starting tomorrow, but I'm going to have him working the early crowd. I trust you more than him—you can handle the all-nighters."

I gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Ainslee. Good to know you won't be tossing me out for the 'best in the business.'"

She scoffed at me. "If I toss anyone out, it'll be that twit 'Neon'. He thinks he's _so_ good, but I can always see the crowd getting bored—he plays the same style over and over again, never changes it up. Unfortunately, I can't afford to toss him out yet, but maybe after I've observed the new guy…" She waggled her eyebrows at me and turned from the room, clicking the door shut as she left.

My fingers returned to the controls of the mixing panel, and I lined up the next eight songs, each one a bit more intense than the last. My shift ended at 2 AM—the same time we began herding clubbers out the door on weeknights—and I intended to leave them craving for more. They needed a reason to come back to this particular club, and I was going to give it to them.

I cranked up the bass, then let loose the new set, _feeling_ it through the walls of my booth. I began dancing on the spot, suddenly feeling the urge to go to the dance floor and groove to my own music.

I added one last song to the playlist—a four-minute-long one that would cue me back to the booth. Then I slugged back some of the drink Ainslee had brought up and swept out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The music was intoxicating—the crowd was dancing closer, more intensely, and I saw a few couples sneaking into the toilets. Smirking, a raised my arms over my head and began swaying to the beat.

By the time the song ended, I'd gotten a few invitations to dance, but none of them caught my interest. I'd flash a smile and then disappear into the crowd, blending into the shadows.

As the next number started, I was feeling a bit anxious and wanted to go back to the booth to check on things. I'd just turned to leave when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Dance with me," a low voice whispered into my ear.

I turned in his hold to look upon his face. He was _gorgeous_—striking green eyes, mussed black hair, sensuous lips…my playlist could wait for one more song. Maybe two.

I melted into him, gyrating my hips in time to the music. The seductive tones washed over me, and I thought it ironic that the music intended for the clubbers was getting to me so powerfully.

"What's your name?" I heard him breathe.

"Cadence," I replied, using my DJ identity. No need to give my real name.

"Are you really?"

"For tonight," I said, flashing him a grin. "I stick to it when I'm mixing so I stay on top of my game."

"So you're the DJ everyone's talking about."

"How am I doing?" I asked, bringing my arms around his neck.

"Brilliantly." I noticed then that he had a British accent.

"You're a Briton too? How intriguing."

"I just recently moved here. You?"

"Moved here for this job, actually."

"Yes, I heard Ainslee offered you the job."

"Mmm-hmm. Now shut up and dance."

He complied, running his hands down my hips, controlling the rhythm of my body. I closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me as I became lost in the dance. It was amazing how we were so in tune with each other's beat—our pace rose and fell in time with the beating of our hearts. I felt like I was going to drown in his seemingly innate sensuality.

Song after song pounded through the club, but I paid it no mind. He was clouding my thoughts—his scent, the feel of his body, the piercing emerald of his eyes. It felt…_dangerous_ to be so entranced by this dark stranger, but it also felt _good_. I could no more pull away from him than ask the sun to blot out the moon and the stars.

The beat of the last song awoke me from my trance, though, and my heart pounded in fear at how I'd lost track of the time so easily. "I have to go," I murmured before turning and pushing through the crowd. I shouldn't have let myself get so distracted by someone I didn't even know.

_That_ thought almost made me turn right back around. I had never asked his name.

"It's for the best," I said as I leaned back against the closed door of the sound booth. "He's probably a real creep anyway. So what if he is the single most seductive man on this planet?" I sighed. "Who am I kidding? _Dammit_, I wish I'd asked his name."

As I lined up the next ten songs, my thoughts battled with each other. It had _merely_ been a dance in a club, it was _better_ that we remained strangers to each other—but he had been so _good_, so in tune with me—it was _just_ a dance.

I started up the new set, then realized I hadn't even been paying attention to what I'd been doing. Frantic now and hoping I hadn't chosen anything that would lose me my job, I scanned the tracks I'd just cued up…and sighed with relief. All good choices. They were all songs about unrequited love, forbidden desires, burning lust…it seems my subconscious took over my music selection.

I leaned back in my seat, sipping on the now warm drink Ainslee had brought up to me and just _thinking_. Sometimes I wonder if this was the right path to choose—getting into the DJ scene, that is. I always tell myself that if I really wanted to, I could give it up, but as soon as I cue up another playlist and feel the music pumping through me, I know there's nothing else I'd rather be doing. It's a part of me I can no more deny than the curl of my chestnut hair or my blood type.

I let a smile creep onto my face. Plus, there's the occasional dishy guy I get to dance with.

I studied the tracks I hadn't yet played, trying to decide how to finish the night off. Hip-hop usually went off well—people would always put the rest of their energy into showing off their breakdance moves, so by the time I played the last song, a slow song, the adrenaline was already fading away with their spent energy. The slow song was a chance to cool down before they went out into the night and did something stupid with all their excess adrenaline, too.

I had done well tonight—I could feel it. I smirked, thinking about the new guy set to play tomorrow. Ainslee had said he was the best in the business, so my show tonight was going to be compared to his performance tomorrow. I was still fairly new to this—still considered a neo by most standards—whereas this mystery man had been at it for several years—a master. But I felt confident that I had played my tracks well, and that I wouldn't be shunned by the arrival of the new guy anytime soon.

"Can I make a request?"

I glanced sideways at the door, turned my attention back to my drink, then did a double take. "Depends. What track are you looking for?"

"Actually, I was just going to request if you could come dance some more. I don't think I quite got my fill before."

"I've really gotta keep my eye on things here. The machinery is still pretty new—I shouldn't've even left them for that long before." He looked disappointed. I felt the same way. "What's your name?" Damn. I had given in to temptation.

He smiled. "Harry. Are you mixing again tomorrow night?"

"Yes. From 10 till 3."

"Then I guess I'll see you then." He turned to leave, then turned back. He named a song I recognized, then shut the door with a _click_.

I stared at the spot he'd been standing in, then shrugged as I walked back up to the control panel. Checking my lineup for the final songs of the night, I figured that his request would work well as closure, as well as a promise for even better tomorrow night. It was slow and passionate—perfect.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'd dreamed of Harry all last night. Dancing with him…it had been the most _sensual_ experience I'd ever had. My heart races just by thinking about him.

Then I scold myself—I only _just_ met him, I hardly know a _thing_ about him, it's just _wrong_ to lust for some complete _stranger_.

But no matter what I tell myself, I can't deny that lust for him. I need to see him again tonight. I know that whatever I might try to force myself to do, I'll be looking for him, craving another dance with him.

I glanced at my clock—4 PM. The club opens at five on Fridays and closes at three in the morning. The new guy's shift would end at ten, whereas mine would begin. I wanted to listen to his performance, get to know the competition.

_And look for Harry_, I added.

I pulled a black skirt made of flimsy material from my closet, along with a plain black tank top—it was hot enough just sitting in the booth all night while mixing, let alone dancing in the crowd, and dancing with _Harry_…no point in wearing anything heavier than this.

I styled my hair into the neatest bun I could possibly pull off with my untamable curls (some strands just refused to stay put, but I liked the "loose strand" look), then brushed some color onto my eyelids and lips and declared myself presentable.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, good, you're here, darling. Come to see the new guy, I presume?" Ainslee smirked at me—she knew I was feeling slightly more nervous than I let _myself_ think I was.

"Exactly. What's his name, or at least, his 'DJ name'?"

"He calls himself 'the Wizard', or just 'the Wiz', which sounds incredibly lame to me, but I guess we'll see whether he really _is_ a 'Wiz' or not."

I snorted. Any guy so conceited that he'd refer to himself as 'the Wizard' was probably not as great as he thought he was. It almost made me queasy to think how badly this could go. Luckily I was working the bigger crowd tonight—I could hopefully smooth over any mistakes this 'Wiz' made.

"Well, go on to the dance floor. Observe the dancers, listen to what they say about the music, and report to me before you start your shift. I need to find out if this guy's worth keeping around or not."

I smirked at her. "Making me do your dirty work, Ainslee? For shame, woman!"

She flicked my arm hard enough to make me glare at her, then she made shooing motions towards the heart of the club. I gave her a fleeting smile before I went in.

Music was already pumping out of the stereo system—an alluring tone inviting people to the dance floor, promising a good time that evening. _A good start_, I admitted. Now came the question of: Could he keep it up?

I joined the throng of people already out on the floor. My arms stretched towards the ceiling, and I did a little twirl, inviting people to come dance with me. I had five hours to kill before I needed to head up to the booth. I planned on having a good time before then.

A guy came up to me, a few days' worth of stubble on his chin making him look dark and dangerous. I smiled in greeting, and he put his hands on my hips in acknowledgement of my invitation. He was eager—a bit _too_ eager, I thought as he ground his hips against mine. It was too early in the evening for this kind of dancing, and the music wasn't right for it either. I stepped back a bit, but the man gave me a sullen look and walked away instead of continuing the dance. No matter. He wasn't who I was looking forward to dancing with anyway.

More people drifted into the club as the music became heavier, still filled with that promise of better things to come. It seemed that most of the songs were focused on anticipation and anxiety, and I wondered what was going on with the Wiz that could make itself so profound in his lineup.

I stepped off the dance floor, desperately in need of a drink. I chatted with the bartender a bit, both of us confessing that we thought the new DJ was doing well so far. Then I asked for the time, and he told me it was nearly eight o'clock. Thanking him, I made my way back to the crowd.

I'd only just reentered the chaos when someone grabbed my wrist. I whirled around…and all the breath _whooshed_ out of my lungs as I drowned in his emerald gaze.

He smiled. "I found you."

I returned his smile. "You found me. Hello again, Harry."

"Not tonight," he said in a teasing tone. "Tonight, I'm the Wizard. I stick to it when I'm mixing so I stay on top of my game."

I stared in shock. This gorgeous, sensual, _intoxicating_ male was my rival?

It would figure.

I sighed. "Damn you for being him," I said dispassionately.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Afraid of me?"

"You're damn right I am. You're the best there is, or so they say. Everyone's going to be comparing your performance now with my _own_ performance later. I'm just a neo—I'll lose my place as the top DJ here."

"That you will," he said with a grin. "But there's no reason for you to worry. You're a natural. You know what mood you want people in, and you get them there. You're going to give me a hell of a time keeping my top spot."

I gave him a small, sly smile, then led him further onto the dance floor. The music was getting to me. I needed to move, needed to feel his body pressed up against mine again.

I turned towards him and molded my body to his, picking the pace this time. His body moved in perfect synchrony with mine, and I realized how ironic it was that he had dressed all in black too. The heady smells of alcohol, sweat, and pheromones made me dizzy, and made me lust for more than merely this dance.

I think he could tell what I was feeling because he picked up the pace, grinding harder against me. Our very clothes seemed to meld together, and I wondered at the fact that my skirt wasn't smoking from the friction.

It was so _wrong_. So wrong that I was enjoying this with a man I didn't know in the slightest, other than his name and that he was a DJ. It was _wrong_.

It was _heaven_.

He bent his head and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he whispered, "This song's my cue to get my ass back to the booth. Wanna come? Your shift is coming up anyway."

I shook my head, needing to snap out of it before I started my shift. And I knew what would happen if I followed him up. "I've gotta talk to Ainslee before I start. Go ahead up. You'll want to watch the machine anyway—I told you it's pretty new. There's no telling if it might act up."

This time he did kiss me—it was only on my cheek, but it was still the best kiss I'd ever received. My legs threatened to turn to jelly, but I locked my knees, gave him a smile, and began to walk away.

"If you don't come down to dance with me later, I'll come up for you," I heard Harry warn me.

I nodded to show I'd heard him, wondering what I was getting myself into.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, I see you've…er…_become acquainted_ with the Wizard." Ainslee gave me a very pointed look.

I smiled brightly. "Yeah, he's really nice. Very good DJ. We danced a bit—he said he was bored from just standing around and watching the tracks go, so I agreed to dance with him."

"Uh-huh." She was still giving me a Look.

_Damn her for knowing me so well._ I groaned. "All _right_. I want to shag his bloody brains out. Stop _looking_ at me like that!"

She smirked. "He _is_ devilishly handsome. Very cute butt. And _abs_. And those _eyes_—"

"Yes, Ainslee, I _know_. But I saw him first, so paws off, I call dibsies."

She pouted. "Fine. Man-hog."

"And you know it." I stopped for a moment. "But isn't it…a bit _wrong_ that I should be so…so _intoxicated_ by him, and I've hardly even known him for two days?"

She shrugged. "Lust is lust. He's got sex appeal—any woman with reproductive organs could see that. If you're so worried, take him on a date first."

"Oh, _that'll_ go over well. 'Yes, I want to shag you, but I'd like to get to know you a bit first. Want to go out to dinner tomorrow?'"

"Fine. Then shag him and see what happens from there."

I sighed. "You're no help."

"Ah, but you know you want to. Just do it. At least one of us could brag about it then."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What time is it?"

"Nearly time for you to haul your horny ass up to that sound booth."

"Thanks," I muttered darkly before slipping out of the room. I really needed a drink. All of these confrontations were making me sweat too much for comfort.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My turn."

Harry glanced up at me, taking in my raised eyebrow and the hand resting on my hip. His lips curved into a smile. "So it is. Good luck."

"Thanks," I replied. He looked at me for a long moment before leaving the room, giving me time to set up my first playlist before his last two songs ended. Ten o'clock meant music for couples to groove to—Ainslee's "studies" had shown that the club was packed the most with couples between 10 and midnight, at which time the singles came out, hunting for dance partners and a little something extra to last them the night. I decided on mixing it up a little—some slow songs for the romantics, and some fast-paced music that would be sure to make a few couples leave early tonight…or retire to the loos. I carefully choose fifteen tracks—they would last about an hour.

Harry's last track ended, and then my playlist began to sweep over the club. I could feel it reverberating in my very core—a song of pure desire. The beat begged me to move with it, the melody caressed me, making me feel the same thing that was intended for the dancers. I was aching with a need to _do_ _something_…and before I knew it, I was rushing out the door to find Harry.

He was leaning against the wall right near the staircase, as if he'd known I was coming. Well, he _did_ tell me to come dance with him…

He looked up just as I leapt onto him and began kissing him with all my pent up sexual tensions. He wrapped his arms around my waist, supporting me and caressing me at the same time. His lips were so soft, his mouth hot and giving and _everything_ that I needed…well, _almost_ everything.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the ladies' room—they were cleaner and smelled more lemony fresh than the men's room.

Unfortunately, that's what every other couple in the club thought, too.

"_Dammit!_" I screamed in frustration. "It would just _figure_, wouldn't it?"

Kissing my neck and effectively shutting me up, Harry led me to a door…that opened to the deserted alley behind Skyler's. I looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Creative thinking."

He grinned. "An honored quality in a DJ."

_Enough talking_, I thought as I attacked him again. He kissed me back as earnestly as I kissed him, and I felt myself letting go of all my reservations. This was _right_.

Oh, _God_, was this right! He was kissing me with so much _passion_. It was strange, though—it felt as though he weren't just kissing me as a prelude to the inevitable, but kissing me to _kiss_ me. His tongue was moving at a languid pace, and when I tried to kiss him back with the hunger roaring through me, he merely returned to the same, leisurely movements as before.

And then I was lifting up his t-shirt and pressing my hands to his warm, smooth skin, and he was ripping my own tank top over my head before lavishing my whole upper body with the same treatment he'd given my mouth, and then I was fumbling with his belt buckle and he was sliding down my knickers and he was lifting me up and pressing my back against the cool stone and he was filling me and giving me just what I needed and _oh God_…

XXXXXXXXXX

I don't remember what exactly happened after that—only that I made it back to the sound booth just in time to line up some more tracks as my last playlist began to wrap up. I had luckily brought up an ice cold beer before, and I knocked half of it down in an effort to cool off a bit.

_Damn_, that had been good.

For once, Ainslee had given me good advice. I felt sure that this was going to go somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXX

I looked for him once Ainslee and I had herded the clubbers out. Unfortunately, the machines had decided that _today_ would be a good day to act up—though it was nothing horrific, and probably nothing the clubbers had noticed—so I couldn't leave the booth for the rest of the night. All the same, he could've come to see _me_, and that's what I was ready to yell at him for.

Except I couldn't find him.

I felt tears pricking my eyes. No. _No_ dammit, I was _not_ going to cry. Not over _him_. I didn't even _know_ him. I should've known better than to just shag someone I didn't know. Of course he wasn't going to stick around—it was just a one time thing to him, wasn't it? I couldn't hold it against him for thinking that, for not feeling the same intoxication as I had. Could I?

Ainslee saw me staggering towards the door, and she grabbed my shoulder to steady me. "What's the matter? Drink to much? Honey, I've—"

"I didn't drink too much, Ainslee. Really. I'm just tired. I guess I'll see you on Monday since I'm not scheduled for the weekend—"

"Oh, but I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Didn't I give it to you?"

I gave her a blank look. "Give _what_ to me?"

She cursed, then rummaged through her purse before pulling out a one-night pass to the club. She handed it to me, and I silently accepted it.

I stared at it for a while. "Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"_He_ asked me to give it to you. He's spinning tomorrow night—from 10 until 4. He wants you to be there, I'd say."

I couldn't help the smile tugging on my lips. There was writing on the back of the ticket. I turned it over and read what he'd written.

_Call me_. And then he'd written his telephone number.

XXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the club, flashing a smile at Ainslee as I handed my ticket to the bouncer. Colored pinpricks of light washed over the crowd, and the music was positively throbbing with seduction and desire. I silently applauded his knowledge of "couples' time" as I approached the bar. Smiling happily at the bartender, I asked for two bottles of his best beer, which he gave me right away. I picked them up and entered the throng, dancing my way towards the staircase.

I didn't knock before I entered, but he was concentrating on his mixing panel so hard, I didn't think he would've heard it anyway.

"Good song you've got playing."

He glanced up at me, then smiled. "You came."

I smiled back at him. "Yes, I came." I held out one of the bottles, which he took, popping off the lid and taking a quick swig. I held out my hand. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Hermione Granger."

He looked at me silently, calculatingly. Then he cracked a grin and took my outstretched hand. "Harry Potter."

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him from beneath my eyelashes. "Dance with me?"

His grin widened. "Just give me one moment."

He quickly lined up the next ten tracks, then took my hand again and led me out the door.

I'd noticed that all the songs were about blossoming new relationships.

_Fin.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Wow. A whole 14 pages in MS Word. I know it started awkwardly, but most of my fics usually do. The whole thing was pretty eccentric and random, but I like it, strangely enough. And I sorta worked in something "magic"—did you notice? Meh. Anyway, please leave a review!


End file.
